Carl
Carl is the leader of Bank Heist, he is also quite an experienced fighter and has some friends in the police. This of course helps him get his heisters out of prison relatively quickly. Carl '''has also starred in a TV series but that TV series was cancelled, it was a zombie apocalypse show which also included Steve Lieutenant, Red Heavy and some other people. Personality Traits '''Carl '''is a strict but nice guy, he is often very strict when communicating with heisters and has always been that way. '''Carl '''may be strict but he's a nice guy, if you need him to do a favor for you he just doesn't say no, unless he really can't he will probably help out with whatever your problem is. '''Carl '''also can lie pretty well and also sometimes communicates with the police during heists to get the distracted. This means that '''Carl '''is also pretty smart which is the main reason why he leads Bank Heist and not Jack Steel, who is almost the complete oppisite of smart. Relationships Family * Unknown - Father (Deceased) * Unknown - Mother (Deceased) Allies * Bank Heist (Gang/Friends) ** Jack Steel - Colleague and Friend ** Mike Schmidt - Colleague and Friend ** Bob - Colleague and Friend ** Joe - Colleague and Friend ** Snape - Colleague and Friend ** John - Colleague and Friend ** Johney - Colleague and Friend ** Majdi - Colleague and Friend * Justynn Harcourt - Friend * Steve Lieutenant - Friend * John Cody - Ally * Scat - Ally * Random Guy - Friend * Moon Guy - Friend * MMMGorgeous - Friend * Alec - Ally * James - Ally * Kathy - Ally * Josh - Ally * Jackson - Ally * The Scientist - Ally * Officer John - Ally * Matt Steel - Ally * Nick Steel - Ally * Adam Bradbury - Ally * Karl - Ally * Eddie Ween - Ally * Willy Jenkins - Ally * Gay - Ally * Kid - Ally * Number 6 - Ally * Heavy Willy Jenkins - Ally * Dovahscout - Ally * Francis - Ally * Abraham Lincoln - Ally * Gabe Newell - Ally * Norman Reedus - Friend Enemies * Hawtdawg Boy - Enemy * Snipars - Enemy * Top Kek - Enemy * Scunt - Enemy * Evan - Former Friend and Colleague turned Enemy * John Cena - Enemy Powers and Abilities Abilities * '''Great Fighter For His Age: Carl '''has been in the army and knows some martial arts, while he isn't the one to fight alot this can come in handy every now and then. '''Carl '''also can dodge pretty well. '''Carl '''may not be the youngest anymore but that doesn't mean he can't whoop ass. * '''Former Pilot: Carl '''has flown planes and helicopters in his times. While again, '''Carl doesn't often fly planes as that's John's job but this can come pretty in handy when John is sick. Carl has flown the Bank Heist team to where they are suppost to go and back to the base so this is deffenetly pretty neat for Carl '''incase he needs it. * '''Former Soldier: Carl having been a soldier is very good with firearms, he mostly uses a handy pistol like a glock incase anyone wants to knock on the heisting door but he is very great with assault rifles and can throw grenades pretty spot on incase he needs to. He can also disarm mines when needed. Not that banks would have landmines or anything. Trivia * Carl '''was originally a nickname given to the plane flyer in the left 4 dead 2 fanmade campaign called urban flight. * It is unknown why John Cena and Lenny Faces hate '''Carl.